The Potato Diaries
by Prism Queen AA-9
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt otherwise know as Germany is writing a diary once more! But his life isn't exactly peaceful with the other nations. What goes on in his mind? And why Potato Diaries? Humor is certainly ensured!
1. And So It Begins

_The Potato Diaries_

Chapter 1:

Well...it appears my brother has convinced me to write on a journal once more. Perhaps this is a good stress reliever and I won't be so on edge as I have been lately. Gilbert said that it'd be a good idea if I "bonded" with this journal; it was something about how it would ensure I would write on it frequently and it would more or less prevent me from losing it. I suppose it would be best if I began now, right? What should I call it? Or...you? It should be something simple and easy to remember. Something inconspicuous and something I like. Perhaps...food would be best. Yes, that seems logical. Wrust? No. Beer? No. Cake? No. Pasta...No! Gah! Veneziano has influenced me too much! Italians are really so stressful. Veneziano is too enthusiastic sometimes...I mean there is nothing wrong with that but...it can be a bit much at times. Don't even get me started on Romano, always so cowardly yet has the audacity to call me potato bastard all the time! Potato bastard...potato... kartoffel! I'll name you Kartoffel! Now to introduce myself...why am I introducing myself to a journal again? Is this even what Gilbert meant? Well who knows what goes on his head anyways...

August 10, 20xx

Dear Kartoffel,

My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, but I am also known as Bundesrepublik Deutschland. I am the living embodiment of the country of Germany. Technically, my brother Gilbert is East Germany, but after the reunification I am the main representative of Germany. He is in actuality truly Prussia, but that is a long story. Physically I am 20 years of age. As a nation...it can be rather confusing as I was born with an already existing nation...lets just say I'm 200+ years old. I like to clean, bake, read, and walking my dogs: Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. What else? My friends include Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) and Kiku Honda (Japan). I can be hard to work with at times because of my efficient and perfectionist personality. To save time I suppose I should start with today.

Today was a dull day full of paper work. I wanted nothing more than to relax when I got home...but my brother had other plans. He told me to take him to the bookstore a couple blocks away from our house so I did. He bought me this journal and told me to write my 'awesome life stories' into it. He has always kept one very diligently so I thought he wanted me to do the same. I was thankful and went on to the _-porn-_ adult section of the bookstore. After a while I realized he wasn't there anymore. I looked for him all over the store and didn't find him. By then I decided to ask the cashier if she had seen my brother and turns out he went to the bar across the street. Going in I saw Francis Bonnefoy (France) and Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain) drinking with him. He apparently tricked me into giving him a ride. So I left him there and came home. Then I began writing on you which is now. That is it for today. Kartoffel...I shouldn't think of names on an empty stomach.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Like Germany, this is a stress reliever. I'll update when I feel stress or bored._ Germany is starting a diary once again. **_NO SHIPS WILL BE ADDED UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE._**


	2. Holiday Horrors

December 14, 20xx

Dear Kartoffel,

I officially need to stay away from Veneziano when deadlines are coming in. I barely have to time even quickly scribble on this. Now my deadline is tomorrow morning for six important projects and two meetings to prepare. I was doing pretty well as I had planned everything months earlier but the Italian came and took me Christmas shopping. It was on America. I only have two words:

Black Friday.

I don't know how America manages to do it every year without breaking a few bones or at least laws! Let me tell you, mothers are aggressive when shopping. I nearly had my hand broken by a mother who wanted to get a plushie of a baby chick I was getting for my brother. It wasn't one store neither, it was several! It didn't end there, Veneziano also took me several times over and Romano was certainly not welcoming. He realized that I got less work done when Veneziano was around made him stick to me. I had to bribe him into keeping his brother away from me.

That worked for about a week, Veneziano signed me up as a volunteer for a holiday gathering for the nations. Many nations do not celebrate Christmas so it is called Holiday/Winter Extravaganza. I was one of the few nations that was working. Veneziano had apparently signed me up so I'd do his work. Once that was through, I was nominated to host the yearly party and had to prepare that! It was fun I'll admit but its just so stressful.

Now by then I had one week left to finish my work. I was on a roll and close to finishing at least half when Veneziano told me to help him decorate his house, and by house I mean the whole neighborhood for the Christmas! Yesterday I could only fit in an hour of work.

Currently I am working on a report but... I'm not sure I'll finish!

What will I do when Veneziano asks me to help him next year? As America said when I asked him to stay after to help clean during Holiday Extravaganza: **Ho Ho _NO!_**


End file.
